


Didn’t I see you on the cover of Vogue?

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheesy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Hybrids, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Lee Taeyong, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong gets drunk and starts to hit on his husband.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Didn’t I see you on the cover of Vogue?

It was late evening, but Yuta was still awake, just watching anime and eating crackers on the living room sofa. He was so preoccupied with his show that he didn't hear the door knocking. With great indignation and reluctance, he got up from the couch and, after putting on his pink slippers, went to the hall.

When he opened the door to the apartment, he embraced himself, when a breath of cold air from the staircase tore through his thin pajamas. In front of him were two men whom the Japanese knew very well. They were Johnny and Jaehyun, Taeyong's best friends, whom the elder also worked with. Both gentlemen were smiling from ear to ear, and after their jokes, it was easy to guess that they were unsober. Nakamoto wasn't surprised because the elder had warned him about the office party that was to take place at his company. Since the Korean was lightweight, he didn't need much alcohol to get drunk. Two friends, who were almost head taller than the hybrid, came inside, leading Taeyong by his arms. They were about to put him in the living room when the man staggered, finding Yuta's bored look.

"Do I know you?’ Cause you look a lot like my next boyfriend." Taeyong hiccuped and the younger just rolled his eyes, getting ready for what awaits him. The reaction of the others was different, and the two friends almost dropped Taeyong, unable to control their laughter.

Nakamoto had already got used to the strange behavior of his husband and wasn't impressed by Taeyong when he got drunk and started picking him up with stupid lines, forgetting that they are married. Still, it caused laughter among others who witnessed it, so the Japanese waited until the men controlled themselves and put his beloved on the couch. When they did, the younger thanked them, wishing a pleasant evening and closed the door behind them.

"Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" Taeyong spoke again as Yuta was busy dressing him up in his pajamas. After putting a T-shirt on a man, the younger looked at him menacingly, which made Lee shut up. In silence they went to the bedroom and were ready to sleep, covered with a duvet, when the elder embraced Yuta tightly, pulling him to his body.

"Are you a drum set, because I want to bang you." It was the end of the hybrid's patience and after a while, the younger was sitting astride his husband with a ruffled tail tightened around his neck. Taeyong, unfortunately, was enjoying it too much, so Yuta finally let go and stopped choking him. The older man's hands went to the waist of the Japanese and gently began to stroke his skin.

"Yuta Lee ..." The Korean whispered and immediately began to laugh. "You are a wonderful piece of art." The man pulled Yuta to himself, placing a hybrid on his chest.

"And you are just incredibly stupid." The younger sulked, but couldn't stop his purring as his husband began to scratch his cat's ears.

"I am absolutely, definitely, positively, unquestionably, beyond any doubt, in love with you." Taeyong kissed his cheek and felt the Japanese starting to fall asleep.

There were silence and Yuta was almost asleep when Taeyong poked his shoulder.

"I was serious when I said that I want to bang you."

Three seconds passed before the boy began hitting him, telling him to shut up and go to sleep.


End file.
